conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2010 Atlantic hurricane season (NC)
The 2010 Atlantic hurricane season lasts the whole year, with major peak in November and a smaller one in June. Names As the previous season ended, Atlantic list no. 5 was in use. Layout: *Brazilian, Swedish, Polish, Kalaallisut, French, Castilian, English, Portuguese, Ostnian, Russian, Norwegian; *Brazilian, German, Bulgarian, Kalaallisut, Catalan, Italian, English, Irish, Dutch, Matascoran Norse, Yakut; *Brazilian, Swedish, Estonian, Kalaallisut, French, Romanian, English, Faroese, Ostnian, Danish, Norwegian; *Brazilian, German, Komi, Kalaallisut, Catalan, Finnish, English, Sami, Dutch, Gaelic, Yakut; *Brazilian, Swedish, Karelian, Kalaallisut, French, Castilian, English, Svalbardese, Ostnian, Russian, Norwegian; *Brazilian, German, Dolgan, Kalaallisut, Catalan, Italian, English, Nenets, Dutch, Matascoran Norse, Yakut; *Brazilian, Swedish, Chukchi, Kalaallisut, French, Romanian, English, Latvian, Ostnian, Danish, Norwegian; *Brazilian, German, Ukrainian, Kalaallisut, Catalan, Finnish, English, Lithuanian, Dutch, Gaelic, Yakut; As written in bold, the Matascoran Norse name was the last of 2009, so beginning with Yakut in 2010. Storms Tropical Storm Elley ! colspan="2" style="background: #00faf4; text-align:center;" | Tropical storm (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || January 29 - February 6 |- | Intensity || 70 mph, 992 mbar |} During the southern Eurasian monsoon conditions, a set of synoptic-scale disturbances in the Eskimo sea resulted in favorably low wind shear. A frontal low travelling east near Ostnia split in two, the smaller low pressure drifting first southeast, then south. On January 29, the system became Subtropical Depression One in the Kara Sea, between Gasar Islands and Jamal Peninsula. It further became SS Elley next day and TS Elley on February 1. It travelled through Kara Strait and Sea of Pechora, making landfall near Arhippahöeg, Komi at 5 am GMT on February 3 with 60 mph winds. After travelling through Kanin Peninsula and weakening, it entered the White Sea and again intensified. It reached its peak intensity and finally made landfall near Pongoma, RWS, Ugrian Union at 5 pm GMT on February 5 with 70 mph winds. Hurricane Ferardu ! colspan="2" style="background: #ffc140; text-align:center;" | Category 3 hurricane (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || February 10 - February 18 |- | Intensity || 120 mph, 947 mbar |} A disturbance crossing the Atlantic Ocean near equator, being steered by the winter high between Brazilia and Siberia, entered the warm water of Gulf Stream. It became TD 2 while 500 km southeast of Ila Ferardu da Noroneia, Brazil, on February 10. It became TS Ferardu later that day. Travelling northwestward, it finally became a Category 3 hurricane on February 12, while 600 km east of the Brazilian capital, Fortalesa. It accelerated towards north, gradually weakening, until being stopped by southern edge of Brazilian winter monsoon. It started drifting towards west, and made landfall near Nieuw Nickerie, Suriname at 6 am GMT on February 17 with 80 mph winds. TD 3 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || March 18 - March 20 |- | Intensity || 35 mph, 1004 mbar |} A low pressure system formed in the Ligurian Sea and moved first southwest, then south. It became TD 3 on March 18 while between Sardinia and Tunisia. Finally it made landfall near Rasensegar, Tunisia at 11 am on March 20 with 30 mph winds. Hurricane Gunnar ! colspan="2" style="background: #ff8f20; text-align:center;" | Category 4 hurricane (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || March 19 - March 29 |- | Intensity || 135 mph, 940 mbar |} A disturbance in the open Atlantic became TD 4 on March 19, while 1800 km east of Fortalesa, Brazil. It steadily moved westward, until becoming almost stationary on March 25 some 200 km east of Fortalesa. By then, it was a Category 4 hurricane. Gunnar remained within 100 km radius until March 28, while sucking tropical moisture from across the equator. Then the weakening system turned southwest and made landfall near Areia Branca, Riu Grandie do Nurde, Brazil at 7 am GMT on March 29 with 70 mph winds. The capital region of Brazil received up to 20 inches of rain between March 24 and 30. Hurricane Hele ! colspan="2" style="background: #ffe775; text-align:center;" | Category 2 hurricane (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || April 9 - April 13 |- | Intensity || 105 mph, 968 mbar |} The fading South Eurasian monsoon made tropical cyclogenesis more likely near Scandinavia, and finally, on April 9, TD 5 formed in the Baltic Sea, between Gotland and Latvia. It became TS Hele later same day, while 100 km northeast of Gdynia, Poland. Hele further intensified into a Category 2 hurricane, and as such, it made landfall near Peenemünde, Germany at 9 pm on April 10. It degenerated into a remnant low next morning over Germany. After traversing North Germany and the Netherlands, the system regenerated into a tropical depression over Strait of Calais, then to a tropical storm, and made landfall near Bournemouth, England at 8 pm on April 12 with 55 mph winds. Tropical Storm Ivaaq ! colspan="2" style="background: #00faf4; text-align:center;" | Tropical storm (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || April 13 - April 15 |- | Intensity || 55 mph, 1000 mbar |} Activity in the Baltic Basin continued, and TD 6 formed at the mouth of Gulf of Finland on April 13. It moved northwest, strengthened, and made landfall near Kappelskär, Sweden at 10 pm on April 14 with 55 mph winds. TD 7 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || April 25 - April 26 |- | Intensity || 35 mph, 1005 mbar |} On April 25, TD 7 formed in the Gulf of Finland, and made landfall near Aseri, Estonia at 10 pm GMT on the same day with 35 mph winds. TD 8 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || May 6 - May 8 |- | Intensity || 30 mph, 1003 mbar |} On May 6, TD 8 formed near Sicily. It moved northwestward, making landfall near Gandia, Catalonia at 2 pm on May 8 with 25 mph winds. Hurricane Joanne ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Tropical Storm Lucian ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Matthew ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Ninna ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} TD 13 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Otti ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Pernille ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Tropical Storm Rollaug ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} TD 17 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} TD 18 ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Tropical Storm Silvannu ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Thomas ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Venäi ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Hurricane Antuut ! colspan="2" style="background: #5ebaff; text-align:center;" | Tropical depression (SSHS) |- |+ |- | Duration || |- | Intensity || |} Category:New Coordinates